


Once Upon A Bunker Christmas - Unrepentant Christmas Ficlet

by BeautifullyChaotic121



Series: Random Crap Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Claire Ships It, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gen, Kisses, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sam Ships It, Sorry Bobby, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyChaotic121/pseuds/BeautifullyChaotic121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants a family Christmas<br/>Sam likes to take pictures<br/>Just a little ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Bunker Christmas - Unrepentant Christmas Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/gifts).



> Written for my lovely Crowgirl. Hope you like it even if it sucks royally.

Dean was currently running around the bunker like a madman, tangled in lights and tinsel. Sam found the whole thing hilarious and may have snuck a picture or two (and maybe a video) during the whole thing. He may have also sent said hypothetical pictures and video to everyone they considered family and received some humorous responses.

A few weeks ago Dean had decided that, barring any unforeseen hunts, that they were having a good, old fashioned family Christmas. Sam hadn’t been quite sure what that meant considering Christmases of Winchester past. Apparently it meant lots of lights, tinsel, a honest to God tree (and how did Dean get that down here by himself), food, and family. There were also presents under the tree that didn’t look like the standard gas station fare that he was used to. Sam had to wonder if Dean had stolen them from some poor, unsuspecting family like he had when they were young. 

“What time is it Sammy” Dean yelled from somewhere in the Bunker.

“Thirty minutes later than the last time you ask,” Sam called back.

Dean stuck his head around a corner, glaring at Sam with a Santa hat on. How was Sam suppose to take that glare seriously?

“Very funny, Sam. It’s been longer than thirty minutes. Hasn’t it?”

Sam decided to take pity on his brother. Dean was obviously stressed out trying to make this a memorable evening for everyone. So Sam took his phone out to look at the time, and if he secretly snuck a photo of grumpy santa Dean, well his brother didn’t need to know that.

“It’s Five o’clock, Dean. What do you need me to do?”

“Shit! Okay, finish up the decorations, I have to finish up the food.”

Dean dashed off to the kitchen leaving Sam with a pile of, well he really was sure of what, to deal with. With a small smile, Sam dug into the mess that Dean left him and got to work.

 

******

 

Hours later would find the Bunker full of laughter. Everyone was stuffed with the delicious food Dean had cooked. Charlie was regaling Claire and Alex tales from Moondoor. Linda, Donna, and Jody were having some sort of drinking game with the special egg nog Sam had made. Kevin and Hannah were discussing various lore. Sam looked around the table seeing all the smiles and basking in the sense of family.

As he got up to get more eggnog, he noticed Dean and Castiel were missing from their group. No one else seemed to have notice their absence at all except maybe Claire. She kept sending smug looks towards one of the doors. Sam decided to go investigate and find his brother and friend as he was curious what had brought that particular expression to Claire’s face.

Sam understood immediately when he found the pair. They were standing near the tree, embracing and sharing a kiss. Sam was backing up out of the room when he noticed something strange. There was something odd about Cas’ hand. Something different, something new. It was when Cas lifted his hand to cup Dean’s face that Sam saw exactly what was different. Upon Cas’ ring finger sat Dean’s old ring.

Sam smiled and backed completely out of the room. And if he took yet another picture in secret, well no one had to know. Except everyone he was currently texting the picture too.


End file.
